Arranging so-called suspension conveyors for conveying separate objects is known in the art, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,778 A, for example. This comprises a number of conveyor tracks along which product carriers move. Each product carrier comprises a trolley and suspended carrier members for the object in question. For conveying larger objects or more than one object on the same carrier, the conveyor track and the trolley may be endowed with larger dimensions or the trolley may comprise more than one wheel unit. Using more than two wheel units per trolley, for example, may make it possible to use one and the same conveyor track with both lighter objects that are carried by one wheel unit per product carrier, and heavier objects using multiple wheel units. When using multiple wheel units, however, problems can arise on inclined sections of the track in that the load may become unevenly distributed between the wheel units. The trolley being of a suitably articulated construction, the interval between the wheel units may vary, which creates problems, particularly at the transition between conveyor tracks, for example for conveyor chains.